Sword Lord
The Sword lord is a weapon master beyond compare. Their skill has surpassed those of any other. Only characters who have taken the Armsman path, and Duelist Advanced Path can take this Destiny. Dual Wield (level 31): The sword lord may wield two one handed weapons with no penalties. This grants them an additional melee combo action so long as they are dual wielding. Flashing Steel (level 35): Once per day while the sword lord has both of their weapons, as a full round action, the Sword Lord may lower an opponent's Reaction Defense by half before using a Power with the Weapon Keyword against them. This power must not be an Ultimate, and may only target 1 Creature. Swordsman spirit (level 39): After spending a Surge, the Sword Lord adds the relevant Statistic to weapon attack and damage rolls so long as they possess at least one of their weapons. Level 31 At-will powers Twin fangs A double stab At-Will ✦ Martial, Weapon Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Discipline vs Repulse Hit: 4w + Discipline damage that ignores Half DR from armor. Onigiri A fearsome energy slash. At-Will ✦ Martial, Weapon, Ki Standard Action Ranged 12 Target: One creature in Range Attack: Speed vs Reaction Hit: 4k + Spirit damage. Level 31 Encounter powers Fangs of the Wind A barrage of lightning fast slashes Encounter ✦ Martial, Weapon Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Speed vs Repulse, 3 attacks Hit: 2w + Speed damage. If all three attacks hit, the opponents armor is destroyed. Renzouku Onigiri Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki, Weapon Standard Action Blast 5 Target: All creatures in Range Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 5k + Spirit damage. Miss: Half damage. Level 34 Utility powers Spiked You drive one of your swords through the opponents foot, keeping them in place Encounter ✦ Martial, Weapon Standard Action Melee Target: one creature in range Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: The target takes 2w + Strength damage, and can not move away from you until the sword is removed. If the enemy removes the sword, they suffer another 2w damage. If you remove the sword, the enemy suffers no damage. Boomerang Re-arm Even disarming you is dangerous Encounter ✦ Martial, Weapon Immediate Re-action Ranged 10 Trigger: You are disarmed, or start your turn without one of your weapons Effect: Your weapon comes flying through the air back into your hand. If your weapon passes through an occupied square to do this, your weapon deals 1w that ignores DR to that creature. SPECIAL: This power may be used twice per encounter, but only once per round. The sword takes the fastest path to you. Level 36 Daily powers Hundred blades Two swords put to use in explosive motion Daily ✦ Martial, Weapon Standard Action Burst 3 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Speed vs Repulse Hit: 6W+ Speed damage. Miss: Knock the opponent prone Shōmetsu Onigiri Daily ✦ Martial, Weapon, Ki Standard Action Wide beam 20 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Discipline vs Repulse Hit: 5k+Spirit damage. All struck opponents take an additional 2w damage. Miss: Half damage, no additional damage. Level 40 Ultimate power Storm of Swords You launch your weapons at a foe, creating a homing beacon for a barrage of sword shaped energy blasts Daily ✦ Martial, Weapon, Ki Fullround Action Area Burst 5 Target: One enemy within 20, Burst centers on them Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 8k+Spirit damage. If you deal an amount of damage to an enemy equal to your Discipline, you destroy that enmey's armor. Miss: 3k + 25 damage, armor still gets wrecked. Category:Legends Category:Destinies